The invention relates to a support base for cabinets or enclosures used for housing electrical and/or electronic apparatuses and a cabinet equipped with such a support base.
In a state-of-the-art manner, such a support base can be composed of four corner blocks and four panels or covers joining the corner blocks two by two, said corner blocks each comprising an upper assembly plate and a lower assembly plate assembled to one another by vertical partitions forming ribs, the upper plate comprising means for fixing the block to the frame of the cabinet, whereas the lower plate comprises means for fixing the block to the ground, and the external side faces forming the corner of the block, comprising means for fixing the panels onto said faces.
Most known electrical cabinet support bases comprise means for fixing to the ground located along the internal edge(s) of the corner blocks, for reasons notably of aesthetic nature, so that these means are hardly accessible for an operator placed outside the support base, this fixing becoming particularly difficult when the frame or the whole cabinet is fitted on the support base before the latter is secured to the ground. It results from this situation that, to perform this fixing to the ground, the operator is often forced to carry out a certain number of successive prior positioning, ground marking, and drilling operations before performing the fixing operation proper.
Another drawback of known support bases lies in the fact that they do not present sufficient rigidity, particularly when they are juxtaposed longitudinally to support multiple cabinets. In addition, these support bases do not enable all the most common handling means to be used, i.e. castors, palette transporters, slings (this handling operation being at present performed via the top of the cabinet), bars, transport kits with castors etc.
A support base of the kind previously mentioned is known from the document FR-2,672,741. In this document, the corner feet present in addition a particularly complex shape, resulting in a particularly high production cost.